Star Quality
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: In Vongola Artist Academy, everyone aspires to be the best artist and debut as soon as they can. In this prestigious academy, Tsuna is forced to be the school's doctor, but is he really just a doctor? Pairings undecided.


**A/N: READ. THANKS. PRINGLES. **Anyway, hi everyone! It's been, awhile ne? Sorry I'm a bit delayed with the updating. However, good news! Haha for those who are reading **Fleeting Chances, **I've been able to come up with the whole plot from now to finish. So it might be smooth sailing soon, haha had a bit of writer's block. I'll be working on **Sweet Absolution **after I post this, so please be patient. Thank you for all you support! This idea just popped out when I was dying of boredom so please give it a try, ok? Toodles!

* * *

><p>He stared at the man before him, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. Tsuna regarded his former tutor cooly. What was he saying?<p>

"Could you repeat that?" Reborn smiled at him, causing him to stiffen, and lean back on his seat. Ok so maybe, it wasn't a good thing to ask again. Even after all these years, he was still at this man's mercy.

"I said, Dame-Tsuna, you will work as a doctor in the school, I co-manage with your grandfather." The brunet blinked, still unable to comprehend what Reborn was saying. Sure he's heard it twice but still…it doesn't mean it was understandable for someone like him, when everything clicked in.

"But I still have four years of medico legal Reborn!" Tsuna glared, and Reborn only cocked his gun, causing him to lean back further on his seat. Onyx eyes gleamed maliciously in the light, as Reborn smirked at him, promising pain and misery if he didn't do as told.

"You wouldn't have even a day to study if your head is blown off, right Dame-Tsuna?" His brown eyes widened and a quiet 'HIEEEE' went past his lips. Oh god, it wasn't even funny because he knew, Reborn was serious.

"Your answer, Dame-Tsuna?" Hurriedly, he answered.

"Fine! Just get that gun away from my face!"

…

Tsuna stared at the looming buildings before him with increasing trepidation. He knew, he shouldn't have agreed with his former tutor. He's been under his tutelage for so many years, and yet he still hadn't learned. How stupid could he be to forget, that not once in his whole life with Reborn, did he ever win against him in any kind of gamble? _I'm an idiot. _

Well, he really was, and he could only admit it to his person now, when it's already too late. He had been avoiding this, getting involved with the Vongola after so long, wasn't what he wanted. Sure, his grandfather was the one who owned Vongola Corps, and all of its establishments. However, he was just one of his many successors.

His grandfather, however, favoured him. Favoured wasn't even the right word to describe it. Nono, as others call him—since he is the ninth generation owner of the Vongola Corps.—spoiled him to no ends. It may have been because of his father. His father _was _the second leader of the company, so that must be it. Therefore, it goes without saying, that he would be the one inheriting the Vongola Corps.

Sooner or later, he would be the official heir, and _that's _what he didn't want. Was it so hard for them to understand, that he hated business to the core, and all he wanted was to become a doctor? But no, Reborn just _had _to come and ruin his stress-free life. The stupid hitman made it a point to always annoy him to no ends. Not to mention, said hitman was connected to the mafia. What was up with that?

Tsuna sighed heavily, staring at the one place, he never knew, he'd ever go to in his whole fucked up life. Vongola Corps. prided themselves in its massive network all over the world, and countless institutions scatted about around the globe. Ranging from medical research to the modelling industry, his grandfather's company made it a point to venture in all fields possible. The entertainment industry wasn't any different, especially since, it's their bestselling market.

From what he knew, the school his father had suggested to put up about fifteen years ago, produced the most successful artists. There are braches of said schools in Italy, Korea, and America, but the main school was in Japan. And that's exactly where he was now. Tsuna ruffled his hair in frustration. He groaned to himself. He really hated this.

Here he was finishing up his medico legal to further his studies, but _no, _Reborn just had to crush his dreams at the direst times. They say he was a prodigy. His counterfeit for that was that he just liked to learn more about people, most especially in ways of saving them. He was no good before, but once he found out his passion in life, it all became too fun, that he graduated, and achieved his doctor's license at seventeen.

Was it that hard to imagine that someone like him would want to save people's lives than coerce money from them? To Reborn, money and everything in between were more important. _Typical. _He thought with a roll of his eyes. Now, he stood before the most prestigious school of the entertainment industry, the Vongola Artist Academy, where your dreams of becoming famous is closer than ever. _Not. _For him at least, it wasn't.

He never dreamed to be in the spotlight. He also never dreamed of becoming anything that would attract attention. _Damn you, fucking Reborn. _He thought angrily. It was a conspiracy, and he knew that. Reborn, his father, _and _grandfather were up to their no good scheming tendencies again. Tsuna was sure, that one way or another, trouble was brewing in this school. How he knew? He was eighteen years old for goodness' sake, and he met Reborn, and knew of his status in life at _six_.

The brunet could safely say that he had been enduring his family's ways for more than ten years. Don't get him started with his mother. Now, _that_, was a different story. He felt himself shiver, remembering the countless times he had to face off with his mother's eccentricities. No wonder his father was always so afraid of getting her angry.

Sawada Nana was a force to be reckoned with, and every single person in the company, respected her to the nth degree. No one dared to cross her path, _even _Reborn. Well his former tutor was a total sucker for his mother's cooking. He wouldn't risk getting her angry, no matter the circumstances.

Caramel-colored eyes warily gazed at wide premises of the school. He definitely did not want to be here, just the aura of the school made him want to turn around, and run away with his tail between his legs. Tsuna sighed heavily for the umpteenth time, before carrying his luggage, and walking towards the reception area. Really, was this even a school? It looked more like a hotel than anything else. _What a total waste of money. _

Sure, they were rich as hell, but came with that was his grandfather's habit of squandering money as much as he could. He had to give the designer props though; the interior was definitely fit for royalty. Creamy, marbled steps, red carpets, intricate paintings, endless stairs…Tsuna sweat dropped at the extravagance of it all. He definitely didn't fit in this kind of place. Fumbling with his doctor's jacket, he nervously spoke.

"Excuse me, I'm the new doctor, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Where am I going to be stationed?" Tsuna smiled awkwardly. From what Reborn told him, he would have to ask in what division of the building he'll be placed. But as the woman stared at him with scepticism, he doubted belatedly if maybe, they weren't informed of his arrival yet.

"Sawada-sama, the opening ceremony has started already. New staffs are introduced there. Reborn-sama informed us that he will be the one briefing you." A vein twitched in irritation. His hands clenching around his carry-on bag. _Reborn…you…._ He was too angry to notice that the girl in front of him was already getting scared of him. Without intending to, he smiled, scaring the girl more, as he uttered sweetly.

"Could you tell me where the opening ceremony is being held?"

…

"Greetings, my stupid students." Reborn smirked as silence greeted his ears. Yes, they wouldn't dare make any noise when he was on the platform. They'd be dead, otherwise.

"Aside from our new mechanic and technology teacher, Irie Shoichi, we also have a new doctor." Whispered murmurs were heard, as the majority of the students looked back at the group on the far side. Reborn's gaze landed on them, all looking disinterested. It won't be long now, before his most troublesome students, would see what's coming to them. They defiantly stared at him, and he could only smirk under his fedora hat.

"He's running late, but as you know, the Star Class doctor died yesterday…" He paused, and everyone felt a shiver run down their spines. Reborn wasn't even the least bit affected. _They _only smiled as if nothing amiss. "…therefore, your new doctor would be the one for the Star Class, his name i-"the double doors leading to their hall slammed open, revealing a man, doubled over, panting as if he ran a marathon.

Well to Tsuna's defence, he almost did. The freaking gym was on the other side of the school grounds, almost thirty minutes away from the entrance. He had to run just so he could get there within five minutes. Tsuna looked up, and almost lost his balance in surprise. Every single person in the vicinity was staring at him. _Staring…fuck! _He just made the stupidest entrance in the history of stupidities. _Shit! _He looked up, and saw Reborn smirking at him from the stage, and he could only stare at him in horror.

"Meet your new Star Class doctor, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! Hope you tell me how it is, and pairings are still undecided. <strong>

**Poll choices: **Please vote on my poll on my profile, ok? Thanks! Right you could vote for two people at a time on my poll. :)

1. Hibari Kyoya -

2. Mukuro Rokudo -

3. Gokudera Hayato -

4. Yamamamoto Takeshi -

5. Dino Cavallone -

6. Reborn -

7. Others - tell me who you want

**P.S. **Other choices are available in my poll on my profile, so please look it up. :)


End file.
